


Até que a Morte nos Una

by Nuwandah



Category: Naruto, Sasusaku - Fandom
Genre: AU, Drama, Escolar, F/M, Romance, Tragédia, universo alternativo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7521199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuwandah/pseuds/Nuwandah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uchiha Sasuke mudou-se de uma cidade do interior para Tokyo para morar com seu irmão. Assolado pelo recente luto e sentimento de culpa pela morte dos pais, a vida ainda lhe guarda grandes acontecimentos, ou melhor, grandes amizades - e um grande amor que, ironicamente, não está mais vivo, mas vai lhe ensinar a viver novamente. </p><p>NOTA: Esta fanfic também está sendo postada no Nyah! Fanfiction e no Social Spirit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Até que a Morte nos Una

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi, gente! Sou nova por aqui, mas não no fandom ou no ramo de fanfics. Essa aqui, por exemplo, comecei a escrever há mais de seis anos, portanto, peço que não se espantem com a escrita no início, ela é, obviamente, muito diferente do nível atual, mas ela melhora gradativamente. Apenas tenham um pouco de paciência, por favor.

**Ao mudar-se para uma nova cidade...**

 

Com a morte dos meus pais, vim morar com meu irmão, que está fazendo faculdade e morando em Tokyo.

 

**Ele fará amizades...**

 

\- Pois bem, Uchiha... Estes são Inuzuka Kiba, Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru, Hoozuki Suigetsu... e eu sou Hyuuga Neji.

 

**E inimizades.**

 

\- Ei, você não é aquele novato que é órfão? – Ele disse, em tom provocante.

 

**Mas um jogo...**

 

\- Anteontem, o Naruto e o Kiba acharam numa loja de penhores um tabuleiro Ouija. E, agora, querem usar ele para conversar com algum espírito na Sexta-feira 13. –Suigetsu me explicou.

 

**Aparentemente inofensivo...**

 

“Me ajude”, o ponteiro “escreveu”.

\- Como? Como posso te ajudar? – Perguntei.

“Morrendo”.

\- Hã?

 

**Mudará sua vida para sempre.**

 

O metrô estava vindo rapidamente em minha direção, e não tinha como eu sair de lá a tempo.

 

**Ou até quando ela durar.**

 

_Até que a Morte nos Una_

 

**EM BREVE**

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado, aguardo retorno! <3


End file.
